The Harvey Beaks Movie (2018)/Transcript
Nickelodeon Movies logo. Paramount Pictures logo. Movie starts with the title reading The Harvey Beaks Movie with wrath around it. The scene then changes to Harvey's house at noon. Harvey:Dad, Mom, I think i am gonna take a little walk for a little while, I will come back soon. Miriam:Ok sweetie, just make sure that you be careful. Harvey:Will do mom! Miriam:I hope Michelle will be fine. Scene then changes to outside. Harvey coughs Harvey:What's that smell? Smoke then comes Harvey continues coughing. Harvey:I.... think..... it... might.... be... Fee... and... Foo... Harvey lays down. Harvey then sleeps and dreaming himself of actually saving the earth, the actual plotline of the movie. Harvey:Clears throat, Welcome to the annual Barksgiving Party of Bigbark Woods. Now before you say, Who, Wha? I will like you all to hear me. Dade:I would like to hear you! Crowd cheers. Harvey:Great, Listen, This annual event will be awesome, We will do fun games and more, But on one ste.. Some noise comes in. Harvey:What was tha? Ouch! Draco:Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Draco wants destroy world! Michelle starts crying. Miriam:Don't worry sweetie, here's your baby bottle to calm you down. Irving:No! I got her! Miriam:It's ok. I am taking care of Michelle right now, Come on Michelle, I think this is a little too scary for you. Michelle giggles. Harvey:People, it looks like today's annual Barksgiving Party will be cancelled. Randl:You ruined it for yourself Draco. Draco:Draco be back soon for destroy world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Harvey:Looks like i will be leaving Littlebark Grove forever. Irving:Wait! Bud! Don't leave Littlebark Grove! Harvey:I must do it, i have to. I must be a man and prove i will be better in the new area! Irving:Well goes my son Harvey leaving already.. Harvey:Must be a man.. Must be a man... I will prove my strength enough to live another place. Miriam then comes in.. Miriam:Where is Harvey? Irving:He left Littlebark Grove to live alone from Draco. Miriam:Oh no, this is terribly wrong. Michelle, I am afraid we're gonna have you as the only child from now on if Harvey left his family. Harvey yells from the distance. Harvey:And I will never come back to my family and Littlebark Grove, Ever! Miriam:(sniffs) Now.. We lost Harvey, Michelle, What do you gotta say for yourself? Michelle:Haw.. Vey.. Miriam:Aww, Michelle said Harvey's name!! Irving:Good for you Michelle.. Michelle giggles. Harvey then walks away from Littlebark Grove and into the snow. Harvey:Well. There's nothing I can do. Nothing.. If only Fee and Foo was here. Harvey runs and flashbacks from the TV series appear. While the song "Together Forever" Plays /"Together Forever"/ Together, we're forever. If only we are friends that are a change of heart. We lost our friends, but never give up. We are a friendship together. Never give up. Even if you are lonely, You can always help yourself. Together, we're forever. (x2) The song then is over. Harvey:Freezing, freezing,, burrgh, almost to Arctic Village I come! Harvey then comes to Arctic Village. Harvey:There it is... Arctic Village. Maybe I can find a new family there I can reside from Draco! Harvey then knocks on a door. Melinda the Arctic wolf then appears. Melinda:Oh hello sweetie! Who are you! Harvey:My name's Harvey. I see you are gonna take care of me right? Melinda:Sure thing! Harvey:Thank you.. Melinda's house, Melinda:So this is my house. There is a lot of stuff to do here. Isn't it? Harvey:This looks amazing. way better than dealing with my family and Michelle. Melinda:Who are those? Harvey:Oh, my old family. I was born to them. Melinda:Now your living with me! Harvey:Cool! Melinda:Come on Harvey, Let's go to my room. Melinda:This is where my room is at. Keep yourself cozy and warm. Harvey:Wow! This is a warm bed. Melinda:Yea, really warm! (laughs) Meanwhile with Harvey's friends at Littlebark Grove. Dade:Harvey? Harvey?? HARVEY!!!!! Oh no!! Harvey's missing! Claire:Harvey left Littlebark Grove forever. He is not coming back. Dade:Where is he at? Claire:I don't know. He is somewhere. Dade:We must get him back! Piri Piri then comes in. Piri Piri:Guys! I got a letter from my Arctic Village friend Yanna saying that Melinda now has a child with a shirt, green pants and feet. Dade:What? Melinda has Harvey! I am gonna kick her butt! Piri Piri:Come on guys! Let's go to the library!! At the library, Miriam:Well Miriam, Now that Harvey left, I have no choice but to go home. I am done with this. Claire:Wait! Don't go Miriam! Piri's friend Yanna told me that Harvey's at Arctic Village living with Melinda. Miriam:WHAT? Melinda adopted him? We gotta get our son back!! Irving:Yea! Let's get Harvey back! Michelle:Haw-vey... Dade:But we can't go to Arctic Village because it is far away from here!! (Cries) Kratz:Wait, Maybe someone can kidnap him and send him back here with us. Dade:That is a good idea Kratz! I will get someone beast to get him back. And his name is George.. Back with Harvey and Melinda.. Harvey:Wow Melinda! You sure are a good mother to live with. Melinda:Thanks, heh. So, Wanna watch my favorite show Pixies of the Snow? Harvey:Not really, Let's watch my favorite show, Legends of Littlebark Grove!! Melinda:I never visited Littlebark Grove but I know it's on channel 293 that we can't tune in Arctic Village. Harvey:It is only on Littlebark Grove only. 293 is replaced with Warming News. Melinda:Hmm. Warming News, News Reporter Kari:Today we have a really important event here in Arctic Village, Everyone get out and do some yoga! Melinda:Ooh, Yoga! Harvey:Yea! Let me put on my snow coa.. George then kidnaps Harvey,, Harvey muffles inside the bag.. George then goes back to Littlebark Grove. Melinda:Hey! Where are you going with Harvey! Give him Back! George:Never! Contact his family at 123 Pine St, Littlebark Grove.. Melinda:(cries..) Back with Harvey's friends. Kratz:The plan worked! We are getting Harvey back! Draco:Not so long.. Draco then fire breathes some trees. Littlebark Grove is revealed to be destructed from Draco. Dade:Aaaah! Draco is getting from my ear! Aaaah! Draco:Come back little bunny! Your mine to let Draco keep! George then comes with Harvey. Harvey:Where am i? George:Your at Littlebark Grove. Harvey:Back home? I want to go back to Arctic Village! Harvey then tries to run back, George then grabs Harvey by the shirt.. George:Where do you think your going? Harvey then hears a voice from the distance.. Dade:Harvey! Your back! Harvey:Huh? Dade? Ooof! Dade hugs Harvey Harvey:I guess you really missed me huh? Dade:Yea! Come on! Let's destroy Draco once and for all! Draco:Nope! Draco would want some flesh from some baby. Miriam:Don't eat Michelle! She is our angel! Draco:Too bad! Draco tries to eat Michelle, but George rescues Michelle. Michelle:Haw vey... George:Harvey is here. Miriam:Thank goodness Michelle is safe! Harvey:Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Hey Mom! Miriam:Harvey! Irving:Harvey! Michelle:Haw vey! Harvey's family hugs Harvey. Draco:And if not so long, Draco don't wants reunite! Miriam:Come on Harvey! destroy Draco!! Harvey then uses magic powers. Draco then misses them. Harvey:Aww come on! It failed? Draco:Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Draco achieved to fail magic powers! Harvey:Let's do this again! Harvey then uses his magic powers again. Draco then gets paralyzed. Draco:Draco, can't move.. Harvey then uses a powerful power. Draco then gets defeated.. Draco:Draco is over, Now I'm in trouble. Draco's mom and dad comes, Lacey:Draco! Big trouble when Draco comes home! Rob:Draco is big trouble when he comes home! Correct! Come on son! Draco in big trouble! Draco cries. Draco:You never seen the last of Draco!! Harvey:Yes! I defeated Draco! But here is a song I remember from my head. Clears throat. Sing it together. /"Together Forever"/ Harvey:Together, we're forever. Dade:If only we are friends that are a change of heart. Claire:We lost our friends, Kratz:but never give up. Miriam:We are a friendship together. Princess:Never give up! Irving: Even if you are lonely, Michelle:Haw vey haw vey haw vey haw vey haw vey! Harvey:Everybody! Everyone:Together, we're forever! Piri Piri:Harvey, Let's just share our friendship together. Harvey:Uh.. Ok! Harvey and Piri Piri then share their first kiss. Harvey:Wow Piri Piri:In the future, we will have kids and fly together, Harvey:You got it Piri. Harvey:I am going to go for a victory party.. Miriam:You did it Harvey. You saved the world. Irving:And you even saved us from Draco! Michelle:Haw vey! Harvey:Thanks, everyone. Everyone:Harvey! (x10) Harvey then feels the smoke coming. Harvey coughs Harvey:What's that smell?? Harvey then wakes up from his dream at nighttime with Michelle and their parents. Michelle:Haw-vey,, Harvey:Where am I? Miriam:You woke up finally! Irving:We been trying to wake you up for 10 hours bud! Harvey:So that is only just a dream I was having! Let me tell you guys all it all. Harvey:So I was the host of the annual Barksgiving Party event then Draco came in and did destruction to.. Jeremy:Ok? I have heard of the legend of Draco once. Hemp. The end.